


Captured

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean Winchester x Reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader is captured by the "new and improved" Dean.





	Captured

The ties around your wrists ached as you came to. Your eyes fluttered open. The small room you had apparently been carried to was small and dark, littered with dark wood furniture. An office? Yes, definitely an office. What the hell?  
You wiggled in the stiff wooden chair beneath you as your eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. Suddenly, a large, overhead light flick on, causing you to wince.  
“Good morning, darlin’.” The voice made your skin prickle as you lifted your head. Your eyes locked on the face that you had been searching for, for months. The deep green eyes staring back at you were darker than you remembered, emotionless.  
Then, the green was gone, drowned out by a pure obsidian gaze. Your breath hitched; it was true. Dean was no longer… Dean. He was something that you hunted, the very thing you killed for the thrill.  
“Dean?” you whispered. He just chuckled as he approached you. His muscular form towered over you as his eyes flicked back to green, a smirk forming across his lips.  
“Well, technically. New and improved.” He leaned down, gripping your wrists that lay tied to the chair’s armrests. He leaned in over your shoulder as he took a whiff. The motion sent a shiver down your spine. “That’s one thing I miss, your intoxicating scent. Sweet and warm.” He groaned into your ear, triggering something down below that you weren’t quite expecting.  
A sudden burn in your core caught you off guard. What the hell was happening? How did he get you into this room? The last thing you remembered was going out on a run for more beer, leaving Sam behind at the bunker. The next moment, you are tied to a chair in some random office building with the resurrected, demon version of the man you had been in search of for the last several months.  
“Are you going to kill me?” you asked, unable to read the man before you.  
Dean just laughed as he leaned back a little, locking his gaze to yours. “Oh no, sweetheart. I have better plans for you.” One of his hands lifted from your wrist, lowering to rest on your upper thigh. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Y/N. But, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” he whined in a mocking voice. “”But now, I just don’t give a shit.” His smirk caused a gasp to leave you. He huffed as he leaned in close, brushing his lips against yours. “What do you say to that?” One of his hands slid up. His thumb pressed against your quickly moistening folds.  
Your head leaned back as you moaned softly in consent. You couldn’t help it. Something about Dean was making you eighteen types of crazy, and you only wanted more. Sure, he was a demon, or whatever he actually was, but it was hot.  
Dean nipped your neck as he laughed. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” His other hand rushed to undo your pants, then slipped under the fabric. His fingers toyed with your clit, spinning rough circles as he sucked deep bruises on your neck.  
You bucked your hips against his fingers. He smirked against your skin, making you stiffen. “Dean,” you moaned, testing the waters.  
He lifted himself from you, removing his fingers. You whined at the loss of contact, squirming in your seat. He just stared down at you, smirking. Oh, he was enjoying this, watching you come undone so quickly under his touch.  
Without saying anything, Dean lowered himself to his knees. His hands traced over your binds as he smiled. Then, his fingers lowered back to the waistband of your pants, making you growl. He tugged at them, yanking them down your legs, along with your panties, tossing them to the side. Once you were bare from the waist down, he grabbed your hips and yanked you forward so your ass was half hanging off the chair.  
His tongue smoothed up your inner thigh, causing you to rock your hips. But, he stilled you, gripping your hips so tightly you could feel bruises begin to form. Then, he continued up to your folds, sliding the tip of his tongue between them at an agonizingly slow pace.  
“Oh my god,” you growled as you leaned your head back. Dean groaned against your skin as he dipped his tongue into you. You fought against his hands, desperate for more.  
Then, he suddenly pulled away. His hands moved from your hips to your binds, yanking them loose. “You don’t move until I tell you to.” You simply nodded at him, waiting patiently as he removed his pants. Then, without warning, he gripped the underside of our thighs, lifting you from the chair. He spun you around, slamming himself into the chair before pulling you on top of him. His cock stroked your clit as he moved your hips for you, capturing your mouth with his. You moaned as you tasted a hint of your arousal on his tongue.  
His firm hands pulled your hips back slightly so he could align himself with you. The tip of his cock bumped against your entrance. He grinned at you as his eyes flicked to black. Something about the darkness, the danger, triggered a shuttered breath from you. Then, just as his eyes changed back to normal, he slammed you down onto him. He never loosened his grip, moving your hips at a furious pace as he lifted up to meet you. One of your hands threaded through his hair while the other gripped the back of the chair, allowing you to steady yourself.  
The stretching burn of each thrust drove you wild, conjuring a louder moan each time. “Dean,” you huffed as you struggled to catch your breath. You were close, so close. And, by the way Dean was looking up at you, he knew it. He slowed his thrusts teasingly, smirking as he bit your lip.  
You reached down, desperate for release, but Dean stopped you. “You want to come?” His voice was raspy and low, making you crazy.  
“Mhmm,” you moaned as you nodded. “Please,” you begged.  
“How bad?” he asked as he slammed into once, before slowing his pace again. You squealed as you hovered at the very edge. You gripped his shoulders, digging your nails through the fabric of his shirt as you let out another shuttered sigh.  
“Please, Dean,” you begged into his ear. He growled in approval. One of his hands gripped your left hip as his other slid over your hand, guiding it down to your clit. He rotated your wrist, forcing your hand to swirl over your aching nub. He quickened his pace as he watched you.  
“How does that feel?” he snarled, enjoying the desperation in your eyes. In an instant, your release flooded over you. You screamed his name into the empty room as you bounced over him. His hand remained on your wrist, helping you ride out your wave as he fucked you into oblivion.  
You felt his cock twitch as you slowly came down, signaling his own release. A ping of satisfaction shook you as you watched his eyes close and his head roll back onto the back of the chair. He huffed as he thrusted a few more times, before finally relaxing.  
By the way he was staring up at you, you knew that this wasn’t the end. Not even close. You were imprisoned in this room for a while, not that you were actually imprisoned. Not anymore.  
Your mouth dried as he licked his lips. You also knew that Sam would come looking for you soon, and would inevitably find you. The only thing that worried you now was how you were going to explain all of this to him.


End file.
